Grape and Cherry
by kunashgi448
Summary: Himiko Yumeno is excited. Finally, her master had given Himiko permission to perform the sacred ritual. She will be able to summon the ultimate familiar, who will be by her side forever. However, an accident ends with Kokichi Ouma appearing inside the magic circle. Despite both refusals, force the mage, and the supreme leader being together, more now, surviving in a despair world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here with a fic of a controversial ship, sure some will be upset, but everyone with their regular or rare likes, is dedicated to people who like Ouma and Yumeno being together, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **P.S: I ask for your understanding, English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical errors, if someone wants to help me with the correction, send PM!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Ritual.**

"Yes!" Himiko´s scream of jubilation took by surprise to all her classmates, to the point that Kaito went to hug Maki, ending with the astronaut with a broken nose.

"Yumeno-san! Something happens?! You need my saliva to cure you an injury?" in a microsecond, Tenko was already next to her best friend.

"Gross...I just spoke to my master in my dreams" Himiko said, picking up her witch hat.

"Whoa! You're so amazing!" cried the ultimate neo-aikido master.

"I see it very hard to believe"

"Shut up menace. I'm not going to let anyone doubt Himiko´s great skills" Rantaro raised his hands in a sign of apology.

"And what he said?" asked Kaede, who despite not believing her, followed the game not to sound rude.

"The Great Master finally has given me permission to do the sacred ritual to summon my familiar" said Himiko, showing a very rare enthusiasm in her, for she always shows her lazy side.

"Unbelievable, surely it will be a dragon, or a giant eagle, even an unknown mystical creature!" Tenko seemed more excited than the mage herself, who was accustomed to this.

"Sorry for being the ignorant on duty, but what is a familiar?" asks Hoshi, visibly lost in the topic.

"In the magical world, a familiar is a creature that is summoned by a wizard, and then forms a contract that will bind them for all eternity" explained Kiyo, based on the fantasy books he had read.

"Yes, The Great Master will come in person to attest to my ritual, and I only have until midnight to make all the preparations for the ritual" of her hat, Himiko draw a list of things to do, which Tenko take a look.

"Don't worry best friend, Tenko will help you as much as I can."

"Atua will be pleased to help you, after being such a good doe."

"If you need some extra help, don't hesitate to request my service."

"Gonta also wants to help."

"Thank you very much, give me time to meditate and gather my mana, will be in the gym to the full moon, all the class can come...expect Kokichi and Miu."

"As if I cared about your fucking magic, I have real projects to do."

"Zzz" once clarified everything, Himiko, Tenko, Angie, Kirumi and Gonta (who barely had Tenko´s permission), were to make preparations, the others left the hall, curious of how would be Himiko master, and the ritual.

"Ouma-kun, I know you pretend to be asleep, do not you dare to ruin the event of Yumeno-san" only the robot and the supreme leader remained, who pretended to be awakening.

"Why I would do such thing, of course not."

"Now I'm more worried, but I'll make sure you don't screw up with another one of your jokes."

"It seems that robots lack confidence in humans, to expect for a tin without true feelings" said Kokichi reloaded his back against the wall.

"Screw you Ouma-kun."

"Although I must admit that I'm curious about Yumeno-chan ritual, I'm going to sneak into the gym, and maybe make it more interesting" Kokichi was about to leave, but Kibo avoids it.

"I won't allow you" Ouma sigh.

"8-5-5-9-1-5-4-2-6-7-4-3".

"But..." Kibo was paralyzed, someone had limited his movements function.

"There you go, you erotic pig" from the shadows came out Iruma, with exceptional control built by her.

"Don't know how you get his access code, but since it was part of the deal, things are where always, fucking Shota. "

"It's always an honor to do business with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a joke to perform" Kokichi left the room, to pick up his order, specially made for Himiko.

"..." Kibo tried to talk, but Iruma covered his mouth.

"Let's take advantage that we are alone to make some arrangements for your circuits. I promise you will have a good one" by Miu´s voice, the robot knew his destiny.

During the remainder of the day, the preparations of the ritual, Gonta was responsible for loading wooden pillars, Angie created a magical cane blessed by Atua, Tenko and Kirumi followed instructions on how to draw the pentagram. Himiko locked himself in her talent room to accumulate the necessary mana. She was s excited, wish her familiar was a Bengal tiger, it was her dream familiar since she entered the Magic School.

"I will use all my power to get a bond with a sacred, charming and powerful familiar" was the constant thought that she had, to encourage.

It was night, and the whole group is gathered to see what was happening.

"Where is Kibo-kun?, I thought would be interested in this" wonder Tsumugi missed.

"Considering the fact that Iruma-san was not invited, surely kidnapped Kibo again to play with him" Saihara's explanation confirmed everyone, it was already commonplace.

"I am surprised that Hoshi, Maki, and Kiyo came, I thought that this did not interest you guys" commented Kaede, because they were the most separated from the group.

"I had nothing better to do."

"This kind of events arouses my curiosity. I lose nothing in observing the ritual."

"Kaito forced me to come."

"What worries me is Kokichi, you know how unpredictable he can be."

"Relax dude. I knew that Himiko asked Gonta to block all the secondary entrances and to watch the main entrance" Kaito reassured Rantaro, but this one had the feeling that something bizarre was going to happen.

"Is here!" Gonta opened the door, letting an old man through the appearance of a wizard, a wooden cane, a long white beard, and a shade of a purple warlock.

"Great master, it is an honor that you have taken the time to see my ritual" said Himiko Inclined her head in a sign of respect, standing in front of a pentagram drawn in blue, the rest of the class did the same for education.

"It was my duty as your master in the magic arts to be present. Let´s began now that the moon lights up gives light" the great master sat on the opposite side of the pentagram, watching his apprentice, who received the last words of breath from Tenko and Angie, the latter turned off the electric light, with the fire of the candles illuminating the place.

"Here I go" Himiko took a breath of air and recited the spell.

"Great God of sacred magic, who always guide us to the path of light, implored me to give your blessing to have a familiar worthy of my magical and spiritual power, my familiar, hear the prayer of my heart, reveal to your new master, the crimson mage, Yumeno Himiko."

An explosion of smoke took by surprise all the spectators, with the sudden wind out of nowhere, took a moment to clear the area, revealing to the familiar.

Two minutes before, outside the gym.

"Gonta will always be a lovely idiot" Kokichi had easily dodged the surveillance of Gonta, who admired with emotion a white-eyed beetle, climbed a staircase leading to a closed window.

"It's nothing for a member of D.I.C.E" sack of his pocket, a master key, so it was nothing complicated to get into discretion.

"Nishishi, this is too easy, it's time to make the Yumeno-chan ritual more fun" Kokichi opened a suitcase that tría with the logo of his organization, there were two stinking bombs and a mask. The plan was simple, wait for the only ritual, throw the bombs, appear before all, and see their grimaces of annoyance and hatred, expecting more the tantrum of Himiko.

"It's time" Kokichi use the darkness to move through a hanging staircase in the middle of the gym, usually used to repair the lamps, with the mask on, grab the bombs, but something happened.

"What that..." an intense light blinded him, making him drop the bombs, which fell to the ground be, Ouma hit the ground.

"Ah, that hurt...wait, those were smoke bombs, not stinking bombs, the stupid clown was wrong again...eh?" Kokichi sees around, everyone, looked at him surprised, he did something? And why he was sitting on a mysterious pentagram]?.

"Kokichi is...my sacred...charming...and powerful Familiar?" Himiko was blank as if the soul had come out of her body.

"Kokichi, what..." Kaito was interrupted by the Grand Master, who spoke.

"The invocation process is complete. I must say that I am impressed, summoning a human is quite unusual, congratulations. "

"But Grand Master, Kokichi is my classmate, let me perform the ritual again" beg Himiko, whatever, even a giant octopus, but not him.

"I can't allow it."

"Why not?!"

"It is a sacred ceremony that determines the destiny of a mage, redoing the ritual constitutes a violation of the ritual purpose. It doesn't matter if you agree or not with the result, this boy will now be your familiar for all eternity."

"No thanks, I prefer to make another insect meet and greet than been a slave" Kokichi tried to escape, but Himiko grabbed him by his scarf.

"Magic is never wrong, your ceremony concludes, now make the contract. Otherwise, you will be banished from the guild, so I'll be forced to take your mana out of your body" Himiko had to bite her tongue, she had no choice.

"Fine...Gonta, Kirumi, please grab Tenko. "

"Why Yumeno-san?...hey! let me go!"They both took from Tenko's arms, apologizing repeatedly.

"This looks bad" Kokichi tried to escape, but by the hit to the head, still have dizziness, he put himself in a corner without realizing it, could not escape.

"You'll never understand how painful is to me to do this."

"Eh?"

"My name is Himiko Yumeno, crimson mage of the sacred guild of the gray owl, imploring the Pentagon of the five elements, grant the blessing to this new toss between master and familiar."

"Ok I admit it, it's a good anti-joke" Himiko took Kokichi´s shoulders, and for some reason, her face all blushed.

"Wait a second...don't tell me you're going to-Hmph!" Himiko had kissed Kokichi on the lips, leaving the rest of the class in shock.

"Bastard! I'll kill him!" Tenko struggled to free himself, but Gonta's strength was too much for her, even Maki was speechless. Himiko separated after five seconds, ashamed of what she just did, Kokichi felt a burning on his right-hand index finger, for some reason, now had a red ring.

"The contract is complete, I declare the bond valid, that your relationship is stable, see you soon" the great master disappeared in a small explosion of smoke, all the silence.

"Kokichi Ouma, you're so dead!" Tenko had freed himself from the grip, ready to break the whole gym with the dictator's body.

"Please calm down Tenko" for more surprise, Himiko got in the way to protect him.

"But Yumeno-san."

"As much as I hate what happened, I can't fail as a mage. I have to protect my family member, even if it's Kokichi" Himiko trembled, of course, she was upset, the person she hated most in the world was her familiar, and they had to be together forever.

"Hmm, this may not be so bad, of course not, I think I can have a lot of fun" fully recovered, Kokichi took Himiko from the hip, closer to his body.

"For me, I am pleased, it will be an honor to be Himiko-chan familiar...sorry, my master" said Ouma in a low voice, blushing more to his new master, while Tenko contained her fury.

"Let us make clear something Kokichi, I am your master, and you must obey all my orders without question, understood?, nyeh, I tired."

"Your commands are my order master" the Supreme Leader took the mage in the Princess-style, and ran to the dorms, bearing the kicks of the girl.

"What the did I just see?" asks Kaito, waiting for someone to answer him

"Don't know, but things will change" respond Kaede, they all surrounded the master of neo-aikido, who could kill with the gaze, when leaving all, no one notices that the mask of Kokichi Ouma and the shade of Himiko YumenOr they were still inside the circle, oh boy, things were going to get interesting.

* * *

"Put me down, now."

"I can not do it. I have to prevent my master from getting tired" fed up, Himiko gave a tremendous kick to Kokichi's jaw.

"Hey, that's not the way to treat your familiar" claim Kokichi, getting up in pain.

"Silence, sure you take this matter as a joke, but for me, it is important" the mage opened the door of her room, a replica of her talent room, only with more spaces to sleep, in addition to dozens of pillows.

"Wow, my new master is a real lazy, what a pity" said the supreme leader, only for the desire to bother her, which caused Himiko to hit him with a book in his face.

"Listen well, now that you're my familiar. You should start studying all aspects of magic so that you can be useful, have until tomorrow night to read everything."

"But this is like a Bible. My master tortures me" Kokichi whined.

"Leave the lies and make good use of that brain of yours...and please, stop calling me master, it's an order" although he would not appreciate it, Ouma was the smartest of the class, there were rumors that he was a bookworm, too bad he used it to annoy anyone.

"Ok...Himiko-chan."

"Whatever, I'll go see Shiro" Yumeno went to a small area of his room, where slept a little white cat, the result of her first initiation as a child. Ouma opened the book, although he was not a big fan of fantasies, if it aroused his curiosity, he quickly read the first pages, drawing his attention one point.

"Good boy, I wish you were my familiar, and not the insensitive Kokichi" Himiko heard the knock on the door closing, knew it, he would never be with her. Yumeno, walk to bed, when she felt something cold on her left cheek, turned scared, Ouma was still here.

"Here, to compensate for the mystical gift" he gave her a cherry soda, while on the other hand, he held the grape soda, Kokichi´s addiction.

"It's a joke?"

"Just accept it and let's drink, for more fun and not boring future" Yumeno grabbed the bottle of soda, had no choice, was the gift that her familiar had to offer as a sign of respect, at least he deigned to buy a soda of the machine.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Do not worry, it's strange now, but I promise you will love my lies."

"Nyeh...now that we'll be together, I can try to learn to tolerate it" Kokichi's smile faded, he looked down at the ground.

"I did not realize that Himiko-chan's determination was so small."

"What?"

"Shit, you've always hated lies for an obvious reason, I'm so disappointed in you!"

"Let me guess, is another lie?"

"Nishishi, Okay, I think that spell was useful because it seems that you begin to understand me very well, Himiko-chan, maybe it was the destiny that united us to be together. I'm so happy" Himiko wanted to take her hat to cover her embarrassed, but noticed that she had forgotten in the gym, would pick it up tomorrow morning. The mage averted her eyes and took a drink, which she spit in Kokichi's face.

"What did you put in my panta?!".

"Just try to spice it up with some bath soap, but forget that, welcome to D.I.C.E" smiled Ouma, still with his face soda-stained.

"In your dreams."

"Nop, point seven of chapter one of the familiar member's treatment says that once the family member's gift is accepted, the mage must accept any demand. I want us to be closer" Kokichi brought his hands to his head, but when he did not hear Himiko's tantrum, he saw that he was at his side, it would be.

"Liar, liar, liar, pants on fire" before Ouma made fun of Yumeno, he felt something burn his ass, indeed, pants on fire.

"How cruel!" the dictator ran out of the room, Himiko came out with a candle in her hand, watching with grace as his familiar got into the pool.

"It will be a pain to have him close, but it does not mean that I do not have fun educating him, you were telling the truth for once, this will be fun."

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, wait for your reviews, favorites, followers, or all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S: I ask for your understanding, English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical errors, if someone wants to help me with the correction, send PM!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I am with you, until the end.**

After a pretty long day where she finishes exhausted by using all her mana in the ritual, fate will play the evil trick of giving Kokichi Ouma as her familiar, Himiko Yumeno walked while yawning for the eighth time.

"Why the Head Master forces us to go so early to the academy? What a pain" thought Himiko, however, was a vile attempt to distract herself since she left her apartment, felt as someone followed her closely, with the corner of her eye trying to see the person, in vain.

"This person is closer. It doesn't matter if I change my way what I do?" She began to panic, could not defend herself as she was without magical powers, the steps have heard closer, please no.

"Hi-mi-ko-chan!" Yumeno released a great punch to the pursuer, who was now her familiar.

"Hey, that hurt!, and I was coming to greet you in a good way" Ouma scream, pretending Yumeno had hurt his feelings.

"Ah...it was only Ouma-kun"

"What is it with that reaction?

"Idiot! I was scared, I mean, I was walking alone to the academy, and it's still dark out here" Kokichi kept quiet for a few seconds, Himiko was crying, though it was just a few tears.

"Ah, Himiko-chan is crying, please don't do it, your face becomes uglier like that"

"Nyeh!" the mage hit him with her magic stick into the head, then walks annoyed to the school

"Nishishi, I made you angry, silly me!" once he saw that she was succinctly far away, Ouma turned to a corner, completely serious.

"She is gone, the person who followed her, that's good" he ran to reach out to his lazy master and new comrade, leaving the investigation to another member of D.I.C.E, needs an answer, why Mukuro Ikusaba was recently following him.

* * *

"Give me my magic hat!"

"Only if you reach me master" Kaede sigh, unable to separate the sight of how Ouma annoyed Yumeno with her witch hat, still could not erase that scene, the magician kissing the supposed supreme leader, no one would have bet on that.

"Akamatsu-san"

"What happens...are you ok Saihara-kun?!" the pianist was alarmed to see him completely red on the face, maybe he is sick.

"Well...you see, I have to talk to you about something important, you can meet me in the backyard, near the fountain."

"Sure" saw how he go straight to Kaito, who seemed to congratulate him, have Saihara solved a critical case and would have to leave?!.

The classes began with complete normality, except an entirely beaten Ouma after the blows of Tenko, which could barely get rid of it was not for Yumeno and Gonta who stopped her, also, a strange Saihara, the lunchtime came, and all scattered around the academy.

"Where do you hide my magic hat?!"

"Nishishi, I told you before, in Kiyo talent room, surrounded by weird things" Kokichi stopped in dry, giving the opportunity to Himiko to take it off the arm.

"I catch you...what are you looking at?" she saw where his eyes look, seeing a Saihara completely serious, while Kaede was all blushed, fortunately, they were somewhat secluded for them to notice.

"I..."

"Calm down Akamatsu-san, I just wanted you to be aware of my feelings, just that"

"Don't go away, you see, I also like you, geez, think I will be the one who will confess"

"Haha, sorry for taking so long Aka..."

"Please, just Kaede, no, Sweet Heart" for every word they said, Himiko blushed a little more, clinging more to the arm of Kokichi, who looked at her without understanding such reactions.

"You'd better lower your head temperature if you don't want to be a cherry" however, Himiko came to a breaking point, as the pianist and the detective kiss on the lips.

"Go Himiko-chan. You really can't stand love scene...so much that you don't release my arm for four minutes" realizing Kokichi was telling the truth for once, she separated her hands quickly.

"No..."

"Disgusting, I thought you were going to do the same thing."

"Yesterday I was forced, a mage like me does not believe in love."

"Eh, you lie" Kokichi walk in front of Himiko, he was taller than her for 6 cm.

"You can't lie to me, never. "

"Nyeh!" Himiko began to tremble, close her eyes and felt as Kokichi's hand caressed her cheeks.

"You should be more honest with yourself Himiko-chan, lying is the worst thing you can do, oh, you are like an open book, so easy to read"

"..."

"Well, it's more than obvious that you imagined that I was Tenko, hope both of you ends together, I'm totally open to same-gender relationship, even-"

"Shut up!" Kokichi barely dodged Himiko's fist, lucky he had good reflexes.

"Go to bring me my magical objects. It's time for magic training, is an order"

"Whoa! I'm going to learn magic" Ouma ran with a smile on his face, bullying Yumeno was more fun than doing it with Kibo or Saihara.

"It was only the reaction of seeing them kissing, nothing more" Himiko was reassured by enhancing breathing work, training Kokichi was going to be harder than she thought at first. He returned with her objects, also with two other pantas, of the same flavors of last night, and without soap this time.

"Now I will disappear with the power of my magic spells if you can find me by the magic trace that I leave before the end of the recess...I suppose you pass."

"Ok, it doesn't sound like fun at all, but at least I can kill time" there was a smoke explosion where she was, where only a white pigeon came out.

"Tch...I can make better escapes with smoke bombs. I'm disappointed" it looked more like a hide-and-seek game than magical training, but Himiko didn't know that this game was his specialty, so decide to go to the most obvious place, her talent room.

"Really? this game was pretty easy and boring" Ouma saw someone with a magician hat hidden in a ridiculous way behind a table.

"Ah...Yumeno-san is so cute"

"Somebody, please burn my eyes, I'm going to have nightmares the rest of the week."

"Behold menace, Tenko can be a better familiar to Yumeno-san than you in all the points" Tenko posed with the uniform of Himiko, God, Tenko was so desperate to make scissors with the mage, how much he could receive on the internet for a spicy lesbian video?

"How uncomfortable" the Supreme Leader heard a sound coming from the coffin, used for the swords act, when he opened it, saw Kirumi, equally dressed in the magic uniform.

"It was an order."

"I see, even the idiot of Kaito would realize that this was planned from before" had no logic, for Himiko height, it would be quite easy to see the copies from far away.

"Gonta will come out."

"Oh my God, this is worth a lot haha" Ouma pulled a camera out of his pocket, taken pictures of Gonta wearing a skirt, this would serve for the future jokes.

"Gonta ashamed, after helping Yumeno-san in the gym."

"So she is in the gym, thanks, Gonta, I can always count on you."

"You are a traitor, as all men!" Kokichi ran to the place where a stupid ritual sealed his destiny as a slave to Himiko.

"One, two, three for the ugly witch who hides in here" he saw her sitting cross-legged, smiling.

"Oh, in the end, if you managed to arrive on time, well, it's time to disturb the power of your master."

"But before that, let me say it's the most childish magic wand I've ever seen in my life, and I'm serious."

"Nyeh, nyeh, body expansion!" the upper half of Himiko rose to the ceiling, while his legs kept on the floor.

"Tch, a cheap optical illusion and here I am as a fool waiting to see true magic" thought the liar, seeing the trick entirely, the optical deception was one of his special at the time of devising jokes.

"Ahhh! Yumeno-san was cut in half. Someone bring a doctor!"

"Gonta, it's just..." Gonta ran desperately, moving the big mirror like crazy.

"Gonta-kun, don't move me that much, my magic will not resist much" Kokichi thought and moved fast. Kicked a table wheel that was on stage ran to take imposed and grab a wire, getting unlocked from the wall, just as the mirror broken, was able to take her from the arm before falling to the ground.

"Gotcha, I'm not going to let my master and comrade get hurt by still dumb fall. "

"...Thank you..." Kokichi smiled with derision.

"Well, it's a lie" Ouma let her fall, but thanks to the table with pillows that she kicked earlier, Yumeno fall without severe damage, instead, scary for the fall.

"I hate you Kokichi!"

"I love you too Himiko-chan."

After calming Tenko, and accept the apologies of Gonta, they returned to classes. They have to wait to see each other, because they had different classes, at the end of the day, the mage saw that it had begun to rain.

"I'm exhausted"

"Still, by the way, panties of bunnies? you're still a little girl" Kokichi was sitting on her knees, looking under her skirt with a mocking smile, even after she slapped him.

"I focus on turning you into a hamster later...well done. It shows that our link is a strengthened, you have gained resistance to the magic of distortion, towards perhaps you can be a good supreme leader."

"It is not a big deal, this raven told me, you use a white pigeon, I use a black Raven, like a true villain." a raven rests on Kokichi´s right shoulder.

"Whoa, you also have hidden magic to communicate with animals."

"Nop, I lie, Gonta tell me, no idea why this bird is my shoulder" he moved his shoulder to drive away the raven, Yumeno start to feel more tired.

"Oh no, I need to recover my mana...hey, why did you save me, it is not funny to see me getting-"

"Don't be silly" Ouma got up, watching the rain "I am a leader who protects his comrades, and yesterday you form part of the D.I.C.E family, my group. I must do my job, more with someone as lazy as my master" Kokichi came and kissed Himiko on the lips for three seconds, only to lower his head disgusted and spitting.

"Hell, I can't believe I'm forced to kiss you to get your energy back, or whatever it's called" it was right, in the family's book he specified that mana could be transferred with the lip contract, she was no longer so tired. Now Himiko as more question on her mind.

"Nye..."

"It only takes into consideration that all this was a great lie, I only like the ugly faces you make when you blush or cry. Well, I have evil leader things to solve, I'll stay with your hat to brag about it" before she could claim, felt a cloth about her head, Kokichi had taken off his plaid scarf. "and you can use this to cover you from the rain, so we're the same, byeHimiko-chan" Yumeno saw his family walk in the rain, could not stay like this.

"Stop there familiar" Kokichi stood in dry, turning his head to see her.

"I have lost things that I have loved not long ago, do not need to use my magic to know that you also, it's not normal to want everyone to hate you, and as your master will find out" pull out her uniform a bracelet with several colored spotlights and a screen.

"Are you sure to pry it off?" knew it was that an invention of Miu to detect his lies, discovered when Kaito tried to use it in his favor, too bad it's a hollow head.

"I already told you, I'm your master know, and even if I hate you being part of your group. However, I also have the opportunity to discover the true Kokichi Ouma, hidden behind the shadow of lies" there was no answer, he only saw as she floored the device, breaking it. Ouma just under the shade to cover his eyes, and went away, Yumeno ran to another area, holding the scarf over his head.

"It will be the hardest mission of all, nothing less. Not even I don't know which is my true self...Himiko Yumeno, you're really aren't a boring person" with that thought withdrew from the academy.

 _*Ring*_

"I guess you have information, clown." Kokichi grabs the phone and hears the voice of one of his subordinates.

"Supreme leader!, you need to get out of there, the reserve course goes insane, they want to kill the ultimates!" from his voice, Kokichi know, is not lying.

"Tell me the details."

"Junko Enoshima somehow persuade Izuru Kamakura and Yasuke Matsuda to work from her despair plan, the last images shows how the reserve course enter to kill, class 78 could be isolated themselves in one part of the school. However, class 77...see by yourself" the phone transmitted live, Chiaki Nanami, the girl who somehow reunited her class, was being forced to play a deadly game.

"Die!" Ouma can move away from an ax. A guy tried to kill him, with that insane look in his eyes, Kokichi uses a rock as a weapon, hitting the reserve course student on the head, with luck didn't die.

"Shit" he grabs the cellphone "bring the smiley car, with all of the group, we moving, meet me in 4 minutes on the alter route of the academia" without hearing a confirmation, Kokichi run back, this is an interesting turn of events, but he needs help, even with D.I.C.E, needs some help of his classmate.

"Help me!" saw Himiko trying to defend herself with a piece of metal, he cant let her died, Ouma tackles the gear from behind and punch her in the neck, putting her unconscious, the mage runs to the supreme leader, visible scare.

"What is going on?!"

"Despair" is the only answer.

"Ultimate needs to be eliminated" another one target them, but this as a gun, Yumeno hid behind Ouma, they cant do anything against a firearm.

"Shut up" in a second, Maki stab the guy on the back, being sure to not killing him.

"Ouma-kun! Yumeno-san! I am so glad you are ok!" running to them, Kaede, Shuichi, and Kaito, wait a minute, that was Chiaki Nanami? shit, she was covered in blood.

"What that hell was going on?!" ask Momota, also in shock, caring Chiaki in his back.

"We need to get out of here!" said Saihara, worry about the situation

"No, we need to find the othesr!" respond Kaede

"Sorry Akamatsu-chan, but we don't have time, my organization will be here to pick us in a minute."

"It is not the time for your lies Kokichi!"

"Do I look I am joking now Kaito?!" the scream of the usual liar surprise all, apparently, in an emergency case, he is a rational person.

"Guys, keep it together" Maki point how more students ran to them, but out a nowhere, a purple ban with the D.I.C.E logo came, running over some of them.

"Who needs a ride?" ask a blonde girl, hidden her face with a mask, using the fame cloths as Kokichi.

"Holy shit! Kokichi really have an evil organization!"

"Not now Kaito, we need to leave and bring her to a hospital" all the group enters the ban, moving between the garden.

"Fuck!, what happens to her?" ask a guy, also part of D.I.C.E.

"Tell you later, drive to a hospital. We can't let her die" for some reason, Maki want to keep Chiaki alive.

"If we can find one, the city is the same shit, people killing each other" said the driver.

"Guys...better see this" turn to the zone Kaede watch, all saw class 78 seeing hope peak academia burn away, happy, Nagito Komaeda turn back, seeing them, he smiles and says goodbye is moving his hand.

"In the end, the world goes to hell" the ban manage to go away, Kaede hugs Saihara from the side, scare and worried about the others, Kaito and Maki remain together, trying to help Chiaki.

"Angie...Tenko" Himiko hug Kokichi, hiding her face on his chest, trembling and crying, even if this is an exciting turn of events, can't let a comrade snap, return the hug with one arm, trying to calm her, it just resumes in one word now, survive.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reading this chapter, sorry for the grammar errors, if you can help me, PM, wait for your reviews.**

 **.**

 **Detx2: Hope you like it, yes, I think didn't deserve the hate the ship has.**

 **paulinaghost: nobody does an Oumeno fic, so I decided to be the first one here, and no, is a long-fic :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My new playboard**

 **.**

The view from the van entering the downtown part of the city was shocking, people wearing helmets of a half white half black bear, slaughtered any living being they saw, they didn't even hesitate to gut several animals.

"Supreme leader, permission?" asked the driver without ever diverting his gaze. Even Kokichi had to admit that he was surprised by the massacre, Ouma sighed.

"Do it." the van took a sharp turn to the right, without hesitation, he ran over several people with the bear helmet.

"Please, stop!" cried Kaede frightened, they were killing more people.

"It's the only chance we have of getting to the central hospital, they're no longer human." The art of murder was more than using a knife or gun to kill the person in front of you, Maki could console herself that she was more human than those crazy bastards.

"Fucking mother, a few hours ago I was passing by, never even thinking that an Apocalypse would come. I should've bought the special taco." Commented the girl with the mask, looking outside.

"Punk, I need to know more." Spoke Kokichi earnestly.

"The cameras we have at the academy showed strange conduct from the reserve course student, and it was when they began to kill ultimate students and run around like headless cockroaches towards the academy, I decided to warn you."

"Oh, how kind of you to warn me seconds before someone almost cut my throat."

"If I may add something supreme Leader, at the same time as all of this started, on television they said that they'd give a nationwide announcement. Of course, we did not see it because you banned television in the headquarters."

"It's not something we should overlook" Kokichi smiled with happiness "good thing we have Saihara-chan alive to help us solve the case, not to mention Maki-roll as a bodyguard."

"Kokichi! It's not the time to be an asshole" said Kaito, he preferred the more serious Kokichi of a few moments ago.

"Eh..." they saw the hospital in front of them, protected by a barricade. However, it was covered by a sea of lunatics with the helmet.

"On the left, there's a kind of ramp."

"Punk"

"Hold on" Kaito and Maki held Chiaki, avoiding any possible major damage, the others were left up to their fate. The van sped up, driving up the ramp and flying over the human mass, crashing into the hospital.

"For Atua, let's do it again!" Kokichi bursted out of the van´s back door like a kid who'd just got off a roller coaster. However, several red dots appeared over his body "What a warm welcome."

"Wait, we're survivors!" Saihara came out with his hands up, trying to convince the military. Kokichi lowered his forefinger, in a sign, so his group wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Please, we need help!" the rest of the group came out of the van, a few seconds passed before a doctor entered.

"Miss Akamatsu! I am so glad you're still alive!"

"Get away from them!"

"Put your guns down. They're students of the Hope Peak Academy. They can help us. Look into their eyes, they don't have the same gray spiral as the infected." the doctor managed to calm down the military men.

"I need to know, how does Akamatsu-chan knows a most important doctor in Japan?" asked Kokichi curiously.

"My mother was her classmate at the academy. Also, I perform piano concerts for-"

"We don't have time. She needs urgent medical help." Kaito interrupted Kaede, carrying Chiaki on his back.

"My God, this is delicate, put her on the gurney." Kaito obeyed, leaving Nanami on the stretcher.

"Doctor Seth, I remind you that the hospital's resources are limited. I will not allow you authorization unless it is someone with a useful talent, of course, if you are a student of that academy" an old man with all the pint of the annoying general stood in front of the doctor.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Her talent?" the general didn't seem intimidated by Maki's murderous gaze.

"She is the-"

"She is the ultimate hacker! That's why we need her alive. We have information that only she can decipher." Kokichi covered Himiko´s mouth, who still clung to him, poor thing, should be terrified. Finally, the general moved aside, allowing the staff to give medical help to Chiaki.

"I will allow it, once we check that the perimeter is secure, I'd like to talk to you." Lying to a high-ranking military official, a new achievement for Ouma.

When the situation calmed down, they asked them to stay in the waiting room, which is full of wounded civilians, who are traumatized and heartbroken.

"How cute, Himiko-chan is so scared she can't separate herself from her familiar, lucky you're still wearing diapers."

"Idiot!" Himiko hit him in the stomach, which almost left Kokichi without enough air. The mage sought comfort in Kaede, who received her with a hug.

"Whoa, she hits harder than I expected. Tenko must be teaching her some things," Ouma thought gracefully, trying to get the air back into his lungs.

"Supreme Leader, I'm sorry. We were only able to bring some stuff from headquarters."

"Way to go Clown, you're still as useless as always. I wonder why I haven't executed you."

"Explain Kokichi, how do you have a secret organization?!" Kaito shouts, Kokichi merely looked at him with innocence.

"Huh? Kaito, every day you surpass yourself in your stupidity, it's simple. I am the ultimate supreme leader, I must be something, so that the human antenna of the headmaster gave me that title." answered Kokichi mockingly.

"But, Shuichi was investigating you, come on, the headmaster's daughter did it. And both concluded that your group was only a group of pranksters without cause." it was fun to see Kaito trying to maintain a point, even at the end of the world, he couldn't ask for more.

"It was only a lie, a cover for our true organization."

"But the evidence says something else. There can be no mistake," spoke Saihara, convinced his investigation into the truth of Kokichi Ouma was correct.

"It's always a delight to see confusion on your face Saihara-chan, the truth is that we do pranks in our free time, but that's not our main goal. After all, I was the one who planned all this chaos." Kokichi's face deformed into one of madness and evil.

"Seriously you-"

"Of course, that's also a lie." Clown didn't hesitate to laugh at the expressions of his leader's classmates.

"You're right, their faces are funny to watch."

"Instead of wasting time and being a useless cow, do something useful and look for something with internet access, I need to confirm something."

"Supreme Leader! I must ask, who is the new member of our organization?" the girl with a mask kicked Clown in the butt on her way out of the waiting room.

"The dwarf with the donkey lip and is using my scarf as a napkin for her snot." Now that he remembered, he still wore Himiko's witch hat. It gave him a touch of a dark wizard, great.

"Says the gremlin lover of grapes and lies, not to mention your fear of worms."

"They don't have legs! Himiko-chan you are so mean to me!" Kokichi went back to crocodile tears, pretending to be hurt sentimentally, of course, no one believed him.

"Wow, you're cute. You can call me Freak, welcome to the family Himiko, I hope you'll adapt well to us."

"I've been with Kokichi for a whole year, and I still find him very annoying." said the mage, her magic told her that Freak was a good person, maybe she would be able to talk to someone sane within D.I.C.E.

"Whaaa! My master broke my heart!"

"Not bad, I'll watch your back in this insane world." Freak hugged Yumeno sideways, in a clear sign of friendship. The first impression of Freak was kind of similar to Tenko.

"Instead of wasting time with nonsense, we should be thinking up what to do. I don't trust the military." Maki looked around at everyone upset, even in this situation, nobody was taking things seriously.

"You're right. We should form a plan on how to rescue everyone." Kaede still kept positive, her classmates had to stay alive, surely they escaped from the academy, right?

"But before that, I need some context. Why were Kaito and Maki carrying a Nanami-senpai, and that strange reason to keep her alive?" Ouma saw it clear, they knew something of vital importance, and he wanted that information.

"And what about you?"

"I met with Himiko-chan after class finished, talked a bit of magic, then I left. But I had to return when we were almost killed." Maki looked to Himiko, waiting for a confirmation.

"One of the few times where I can confirm that Kokichi is telling the truth."

"Hey, I don't lie that often, even I get tired." everyone ignored the dictator and his protests.

"Maki-roll, we must tell them, we are a team now," said Kaito calmly, taking Maki's hand.

"You explain it. I'm bad at narrating history." Maki replied, trying to hide her light blush, of course, it didn't go unnoticed by the liar.

"Hey, don't tell me that you are already a couple? What an amazing day, first Himiko-chan and I formed an eternal bond, then Saihara-chan and Akamatsu-chan kiss. And now, the cold Maki fell in love with the retard Kaito. Too bad I don't have viagra to give you as a gift." everyone present blushed.

"Don't screw around!" before they could claim or assassinate Kokichi, Freak covered his mouth with tape.

"Excuse him. I'll keep him out. Please explain." Kaito coughed a little, to clear the uncomfortable environment.

"Well, it all began a few moments before the incident, I asked Maki-roll to accompany me to the basement of the academy. I needed to search for some notebooks that NASA sent me, to practice with in America..."

Flashback

"I don't know why I must accompany you."

"Relax Maki-Roll. Once I get these notebooks, we'll find Shuichi and resume our training. If you're afraid, you can take my arm."

"You want to die?" In fact, it was Kaito who didn't like having to go down into the basement of the academy, he hated being in dark places. Also, Kokichi´s comments, warning that there were strong rumors about ghosts in the basement, hadn't helped. Even the unnecessary confirmation from Angie and Kiyo that spirits are real scared him more, hence the decision to take Maki with him.

"Let's get those notebooks and leave." As they went down the stairs, Maki lit the only light bulbs in the basement, which were so old that they blinked every five seconds. Much to the displeasure of the astronaut in training.

"I was told the notebooks are here… Bingo!" Kaito managed to spot the notebooks with the American Space Agency logo. However, as he looked up, he saw an old Freddy Kruger costume from the Halloween party. It was pretty obvious it was just a costume, but Kaito's paranoia was stronger than any amount of reason.

"Ahh!" before he could start running to look for Maki, Kaito's second fright arrived, a flying cockroach landed on his nose.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Kaito, what happens-Hey!" Kaito didn't hesitate to hug Maki to seek protection. However, he did so with such force that he pushed her, and without much warning, sent them both down an old flight of stairs.

"I'm sorry Maki-Roll, that was my fault." Kaito was so focused on recovering from the fall, that he never realized where his left hand was, on Maki´s chest. The assassin reacted as every girl does in these situations, punching the astronaut in the stomach. Maki stood up, blushed and expressed annoyance, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"What was that for?!"

"You're an idiot Kaito." Abandoning her embarrassment, Maki analyzed the situation. They had discovered a secret passageway by accident, an old evacuation exit sounded like the most reasonable explanation.

"Well, I don't quite understand how we got here.. but let's get my notebooks and get out of here." before they could go back up the stairs to the basement, a sharp scream resonated down the passage.

Before the assassin realized it, Kaito was pulling her arm, seeking to help whoever was in trouble. She hated to admit it, but she admired Kaito´s nobility and determination to help others.

It didn't take them long to understand that this wasn't a simple hallway, it was a series of underground corridors.

"All of your dear companions will fall into beautiful despair!"

They could see on a screen, a smiling Enoshima Junko, the sadistic model of class 78. But what left them in shock, was seeing her. Chiaki Nanami, delegate of class 77. Who's unique story of how she'd joined her class was known throughout the academy, was walking down the hall severely wounded, trying to dodge various traps.

"We need to help her!" Kaito ran to a door, but it was locked. "Shit."

"Kaito" Maki pointed out a vent.

The astronaut managed to open it, it was just wide enough for them both.

"You first." Seeing the girl's murderous gaze, he understood his mistake. "Sorry"

The duct led them straight to a room that had a single door, and right in front of them, a machine with a spear ready to fire.

"That thing is used to kill whales, she's crazy. And she's recording us!"

"Kaito, is there a blind spot where the camera won't see us?" asked Maki from behind Kaito, not having a clear view of the room.

"There's only two cameras, one pointing at the door, and one in the middle of the room. The corner on the left looks like the best place."

"Listen, when you jump down, keep your back against the wall to prevent Junko from seeing you, then help me down." Kaito obeyed. When both were in the room, they heard footsteps coming right towards the door.

Chiaki entered, and for some strange reason, she smiled.

"Hey, over here." whispered the astronaut, carefully waving his arms in an attempt to draw the Gamers attention, resulting in her extending her arm towards the machine.

"The blood loss, she's hallucinating… quick!" Thanks to Maki´s amazing reflexes, Maki was able to react quickly.

The spear was shot right towards Chiaki´s chest.

The assassin grabbed three knives that were hidden within her skirt. The first was aimed at the spear, although it couldn't prevent the impact, it at least kept it from being fatal, managing to move the trajectory of the spear to Chiaki's right shoulder instead.

Once the camera recorded the scene, Maki threw the second and the third knife at the cameras.

"Clear"

"Chiaki, hold on!" Kaito ran and applied pressure on her shattered shoulder, there was a moment when he'd thought that the arm had completely separated, fortunately, that wasn't the case, but the bleeding was increasing.

"We need to go, judging by the position of the cameras, maybe the optical effect will make it look like the spear made impact with Chiaki´s chest, but that'll only buy us a little time."

"Let's get out of here Maki-Roll." Kaito ripped part of his shirt to use as a bandage, lifted Nanami on to his back, and ran down the corridor.

They ran until they saw stairs that led to an exit, however, there was someone blocking it. A guy in a suit, with long black hair and red, unexpressive eyes.

"Die"

Maki thought he was someone allied to Junko, so they had to be eliminated, but she didn't expect him to block her knife attack like it was nothing, throwing her down on the stairs in the process.

"Maki!"

"Perfect technique is impossible!" even Maki's masters didn't have that level of perfection, blocking an attack with the intention to kill so easily.

"I'm not interested in fighting." Maki almost reacts to her murderous impulses. However, Kaito's gaze managed to calm her, she couldn't lose concentration now.

"Who are you?" asked Kaito.

"I am Izuru Kamakura. I possess all of the ultimate talents in this world." Izuru stared at Chiaki for a few seconds, "Hope she lives."

"What?"

"I can't explain it, but something in that girl wakes up my curiosity." Kaito didn't understand anything. However, Maki was able to read the environment.

"Kaito, we need to leave!"

"But he-"

"He won't do anything, move!" Kaito wasn't sure, but he trusted Maki, he believed in her. Izuru didn't move from his position, or turn to make room, just let them escape.

End of the Flashback

"Then we saw what was going on outside, we found Shuichi and Kaede, and then ended up with you guys." After Kaito's explanation, all his friends, and Kokichi, were silent. Of course, Junko had her sadistic reputation, but to get to this point.

"Wait a minute. Did you say Izuru Kamakura? Isn't that the Academy's founder's name?" Commented the detective, noticing the vital detail.

"Why would he use that name?" wondered Kaede. Meanwhile, Kokichi remained calm, analyzing the situation.

"Good move Junko..." They spent a few minutes in silence, when the general came back with two soldiers flanking him.

"I'd like to talk to two of you about the situation."

Instinctively, they all looked to Kaede, for she was the delegate of the class, and of course, Kaito joined her for support.

Kokichi could have gone with any of them to sway the military in his favor, but Kaede would opt to tell the truth, and Kaito is too dumb to follow the game.

"And would the rest of you mind accompanying me to talk about your friend's condition?" the doctor entered the room. Maki opted to go, reading his ID card attached to his robe, Saihara noticed something.

"Seth Naito… of the Naito family?"

"Yes, I know it might seem strange to find mixed people in this small part of Japan, but my dad is Japanese and my mother American. Wait a minute, Shuichi Saihara… grandson of the legendary detective, Hiro Saihara."

Himiko was curious about the unexpected situation. She saw that Kokichi was walking down the stairs, and Freak, in the same way, returned to the main hall. She didn't have many options, she was afraid of blood and didn't need to speak with the general.

"What a pain." Himiko followed her familiar, for some reason. Kokichi climbed up to the seventh floor, the last one in the hospital. The corridor was dark, only the scarce sunlight that passed through the large clouds gave a little light.

"Nishishishi… I think this, is very interesting."

"Nyeh?" The mage noticed something, Kokichi's voice was hoarse, darker, deeper.

"Come on Himiko-chan, this world is more exciting, more fun, it's like a big game that Junko created… and I'm going to win." that voice, that look of madness, that gloomy smile, this was Kokichi Ouma?

"No more jokes..." the magic girls voice trembled, that look was causing her to panic.

She began to walk backwards, seeing that Ouma was coming towards her.

"Joke? I'm telling the truth, it's the opportunity I've been waiting for all my life, it's paradise." Himiko´s back touched the wall, she couldn't escape.

Ouma came closer, leaving their faces only a few inches apart. "You and me, we'll dominate this world. Himiko Yumeno, the most powerful mage, and Kokichi Ouma, the mad King. I can't wait for the others to die, Kibo, Miu, Tenko, Nishishi-"

Slap

A blow echoed across the hall. Himiko, the lazy and quiet magician, just hit Kokichi, who took a few steps back stunned, holding his hand to his cheek.

"I will not tolerate… you will never hurt my friends!"

"..."

"Everyone will be fine… seriously this is your real-"

"It was a lie." Kokichi saw his hand, whoa, she made his lip bleed "Himiko-chan is very easy to manipulate." the supreme leader's voice was back to normal, although it didn't have that mocking tone, it was more serious.

"Damn it" everything was so confusing, it was her responsibility as a mage to understand her familiar, but Kokichi confused her too much. That voice he had, so full of madness and darkness, hurt her head just to think about it.

"Give the order."

"Nyeh..." Himiko looked up from the ground, removing her hands from her face, and looked at Kokichi.

"Give me the order, give me the responsibility to end this. Now that you're my master, I can't do anything without your permission, to protect my comrades, including you."

"..."

"I'm telling the truth, trust a liar." Himiko didn't know what to say, Kokichi probably took the role of familiar as a game, but something told her to trust him. She must be a fool to do this, but fuck it.

"Ok, I, Himiko Yumeno, as your master, give you, my familiar, the mission of supporting me and our friends. To rid this world of it's despair, to help all that we can, in returning the world to a time of peace."

Kokichi knelt, with his fist over his heart, mimicking a scene from the medieval period.

"Your mission will be completed master, leave it in my hands, and now, I will let you know what my reward will be, in completing it." Ouma stood up and walked to her, and whispered into Himiko´s ear "Your virginity."

It took a few seconds for Himiko to process what he'd said, by reflex, pushing the dictator away as she blushed bright red, her face was like a cherry.

"Nyeh!?"

"S-e-x, s-e-x, s-e-x, is fair, it's a class +S mission." apparently Kokichi had studied some of the magical missions and his familiar-master relationship system, but he was asking too much.

"N-ne-nev-never! tell me you're joking!"

"Goodbye Himiko-chan." Kokichi disappeared into the darkness, she was too tired to follow him, surely he was playing another joke. Himiko suddenly realized that Kokichi had left her witch hat on the floor, and had taken his scarf, also, she felt something warm in her left hand.

"Don't tell me that..." a small wound, caused by a pin. A line of her blood trickling out of the injury. What left her shocked, was that it connected with another line of blood to make a spiral. It was Kokichi´s blood, surely from the punch..

"A deal sealed in blood." her heart began to beat hard, and her face flushed. Kokichi made the deal with blood. Himiko sat down, hugging her legs close and hiding her face with the hat.

"I hate you so much" thought the mage, nothing could break a blood pact. If the mission is completed the reward must be paid.

Time passed, a few hours, it was around midnight. Everyone was asleep, except for Kokichi, who was on the roof of the hospital, looking at the chaos in the city. Total anarchy, and fires shone in the night.

"The world has gone to shit."

"It was destined too, a superior mind, manipulating fools, it is the law of life Freak."

"Ouma, remember the deal, we use our names if we're alone." Kokichi sighed, I mean, she took that kids deal seriously.

"As you like Yuna, the only member besides me that has an ultimate talent. Who gave up the academy because you didn't care, and want to finish training under my command in D.I.C.E" Kokichi quipped back.

He took a shot into the night, the shots coming from the city completely muffled it. The bullet destroyed the bracket of the flagpole outside the building, catching the Japanese flag flying through the air, setting it ablaze, burning until it ceased to exist.

"You're right, but that's why I joined your group two years ago, I knew you'd do interesting things." Freak, or Yuna, her real name, adjusts the support, letting a new flag raise to the top.

Kokichi pulls a die out of his pocket, looking at it's detail.

"Nishishi, I can't lie to you, Yuna, this will be a lot of fun, after all..." Kokichi threw the die out into the void, a mocking smile on his face, knowing that the flag of D.I.C.E was waving behind him.

"Is it not the ultimate supreme leader's goal to govern a country?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Magic of Lying**

 **.**

Three days had passed since the beginning of this nightmare, a nightmare that seemed to have no end. This was their new reality, the world had gone to shit, and it appeared that a masochistic teenager with severe mental problems had planned everything. And no one could stop her, what a useless country.

For Himiko Yumeno, the days had been bleak. Most of the time she was cooped up in her new room, which boasted the unique smell that only hospitals could have. She hoped to eventually wake up in her old room, awakened by Tenko almost destroying the door and barging in like a beast to walk to the academy together, but that was a cheap fantasy.

"Nyeh..." Himiko rose from her bed lazily, looking out of the window to see out over the city. Her room was on the highest floor to prevent someone from killing her in her sleep. Seeing as it was another cloudy day, the only thing that told her the time was the wall clock, it was time for food.

"I hope they serve something new, I'm tired of eating vegetable soup and mashed potatoes." The thing was, they didn't want to use any mana to summon food, they had to save it for an emergency.

Himiko walked down the third floor hallway, and saw Chiaki Nanami, with ten wires covering her body through the window.

"I'm coming in." She called arriving at a door.

She knocked and opened the door, Shuichi and Maki were standing guard just inside, the doctors couldn't always be there to care for her, there were more patients to check.

"Hello, Yumeno-san." greeted the detective quietly. Maki just stared out of the window, ignoring her presence, again.

"Hello, Shuichi… you alright?" asked the mage with the same tone.

"Yes, Nanami-san only had slight loss of blood, early this morning, but… Kaede donated a little of her blood." it seems he still found it hard to mention his girlfriend´s name, something understandable given his shyness.

They were lucky that Kaito, Kaede, and herself had the same blood type as Chiaki, although the mage had not yet donated anything due to her fear of needles, it was only a matter of time before she did though.

"Anything about her arm?" this seems to make Maki tense for a few moments.

"Nothing good, the doctors need to get the materials for surgery." replied Shuichi with the horrible news. Chiaki will lose her arm, of course, her life was more important than keeping it. But sadly, it was very likely that the gamer would never redevelop her talents from before.

"Ok… I'll go to the cafeteria and bring you food, I'll take my turn in a few hours." Himiko left the room, closing the door carefully. There was a group agreement, someone had to accompany Maki on guard. The assassin made it clear that she would be staying with Chiaki. Everyone else took seven hour turns, except for Kokichi, for quite obvious reasons. They couldn't leave Maki with the dictator alone, there was a mutual hatred that could end badly.

"Master? ...can you hear me?" She asked in her mind, without receiving an answer. Himiko was worried about the master. She knew perfectly well that he could take care of himself in this world, but his age could be a problem if he faced many enemies at once. She wanted to see him, see his pet Shiro, Tenko, Angie, the others, even Miu.

"No, I won't let the negative energies corrupt my magic." Himiko said to herself. Tapping her cheeks with her hands to keep those thoughts away.

She entered to the cafeteria, there were about twenty people eating, but not talking. A piano melody could be heard in the background, Kaede was playing to try and brighten the atmosphere. Once finished, she only received some light applause and forced smiles.

"Tough crowd?" asked Himiko, trying to sound sympathetic. Kaede knew, like her, what it was to be on a stage with an audience waiting for a great show.

"It's something, although I'm happy to cheer up some people." the pianist responded with a smile. Kaede still tried to stay positive, the pianist had to have great willpower not to be upset in this situation.

"I see, what do we have today?"

"Vegetable soup with mashed potatoes and orange jelly. And to drink, lemonade powder." the blonde replied, looking at some trays that were on the main table.

"Nyeh… I hate lemonade, it dries my throat. Guess I better drink tap water, I wish Kirumi was here." the mention of the maid dampered the spirits of the girls, there was still no news of their friends. They couldn't go out to look for them, and the military wasn't giving answers, frustrating the group more.

"Don't worry Yumeno-san. I'm sure they're all fine." Himiko wasn't one of the people who liked hugs, however, in this situation, she didn't mind. It was comforting to know that she wasn't alone.

"Well… I'll take Shuichi and Maki their food." Himiko turned around to take two trays when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Do you know anything about Ouma-kun?" asked Kaede, concerned.

"No. Haven't heard anything since yesterday afternoon. After the fight with Kaito, he vanished."

During yesterday's meal, Kokichi came to making dark jokes about the situation, which wasn't tolerated by Kaito, when Ouma insulted a small child who'd lost his mother. Kaede had to leave Maki alone to separate them along with the man sporting an afro, who was Kokichi's friend in his organization. Although the pianist tried to fix the situation, Kokichi only laughed and left.

"Well, would you mind leaving food in his room? I would ask one of his friends, but I couldn't find any of them. I have to help with the cleaning, and Momota-kun is helping the soldiers try and prevent the electrical system from failing."

"What a nuisance… fine." Himiko was too lazy to look for Kokichi. He was supposed to enter his hide and seek game. But she had to check that he was well, it was her responsibility as a mage, now that Ouma was her familiar, whether she liked it or not.

"Thank you very much Yumeno-san, see you soon." Kaede called on her way to help pick up the trays from the people who had finished.

The mage sighed in annoyance, she quickly took Maki and Shuichi their food and returned to eat her rations.

While eating, Himiko realized that what Kaede said was true, the people from Kokichi´s group weren't seen frequently. She'd had some small conversations with Freak, more to kill time than anything, but Freak always asked Yumeno to teach her how to get a baby crocodile from the hat instead of a rabbit. With the other two, just looking at them, you could tell they were people of few words.

"I'm going to win this game." Kokichi's words resonated in her head with the same evil tone. Did he really think that? It was difficult to say, only the actions of the dictator would tell.

"No!" cried Himiko cried suddenly. Everyone in the dining room turned to stare at her, the mage stood up, and quickly grabbed the tray of food meant for Kokichi.

"It was just a joke. It was just a joke. It was not a blood seal for my virginity." Himiko repeated in her mind to calm down. She arrived at Kokichi´s room to an open door. Inside was a bed surrounded by bottles of soda, mainly grape, and books from the hospital library. Why did a hospital have a library? No idea.

"I have to teach him manners." The mage left the tray on the bed, then rested her back against the wall. She felt the wall give in to her weight. Yumeno fell onto a little ramp, sliding into another room.

"My butt…" this place was bigger than the previous room, and more gracefully decorated. There was a purple roundtable, and more books, but what really caught her attention, were the two blackboards in the back. They held pictures of Junko Enoshima, and Yasuke Matsuda, who were connected with a red line with the word "complicity" at the top. Pictures of their class, where she was in a section with the others that made up the current class, although her photo and Kaede's had a yellow circle, the others had question marks, specifying that they were missing. And class 78 was together on the other slate, except Chiaki, who's photo had "investigate" written in blue marker, the others were in the category of "crazy and foolish puppets of despair."

"What is he doing?"

"It's called putting your ideas in order, did the mashed potatoes slow your brain down?" Himiko cried in fright, giving a tremendous blow to whoever had spoke in her ear. It was Kokichi.

"Auch" was the dry response of the supreme leader.

"You scared me you idiot!" the mage shouts, completely angry.

"Come on, don't be mad. It saddens my heart to see you like this." said Kokichi sad, looking down.

"Liar"

"Okay, you got me. Haven't you realized that I like to see your hideous angry face?" A sneer appeared on his face in a second, typical of him.

"Well, what is this? As your master I must know" ordered Himiko, pointing to the blackboards.

Kokichi made his way over to the table, sitting down and moving an old cup of tea.

"Let's be civilized people and discuss this over a cup of soda, I'd offer you tea, but this place has nothing of quality." the girl sighs for the tenth time that day, sitting in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

"I see the doubts in your ugly face. Fine, I'll answer your questions truthfully, but you're only entitled to three questions. In exchange for a very simple favor, is today game."

She knew it, Kokichi wasn't an easy person. When she was ordering him to be serious and talk, her familiar attached his middle finger to hers. "We swear on the Green Star pact!"

"Son of a… grape" she almost cursed in her mind, now she had to comply with the rules of the game, it was the second time Ouma did this, she had to react faster "did you read the books I gave you?"

"Yep, there were some very fanciful things in there. But, some was interesting, now that I've entered the magical world. I must inform you by the way, that you've burned through your first question." said Kokichi with a mocking smile. Shit, she'd fallen for his tricks again.

Focus Himiko Yumeno, you're the mage here, not Ouma.

"What does all that stuff on the blackboards mean? And I want a good explanation."

"But I already told you, it's to keep my thoughts in order. I just want to keep the events that led up to this disaster in mind, also it's a way to not die of boredom in this hospital. Don't worry Himiko-chan. I'll explain everything when I have more information, promise." answered Kokichi resting his head on the table.

With him sporting that mocking expression, the young mage doubted it. It was more likely that Tenko would hug a man.

"Well?" the supreme leader awaited the last question.

"Where did you send your comrades?" Kokichi lifted his head, looking at Himiko earnestly, and then gave her a little smile.

"You're more observant than I thought."

"It's easy to notice the absence of three people who wear weird masks and all white clothes. Don't underestimate your master." Kokichi laughed a little, he was a little impressed. He hardly remembered ever seeing the lazy Himiko so secure and proud.

"They're doing fieldwork. Tomorrow holds a surprise for you and the others." As if he could read Himiko´s mind, he continued to talk. "Relax, they're very capable of surviving abroad, for one thing they're under my command."

"...And now, what is the favor?" now that Kokichi had done his part of the pact, it was her turn. Unlike the blood pact, she could refuse to do it if he asked for too much.

"Nothing complicated, I just want you to teach me black magic." his proposition scared the girl.

"Black… magic?"

"You see, as your familiar, I need to use magic. And what's better than black magic for someone evil like me, Nishishi" Kokichi laughed.

"I'm sorry, you're talking to the wrong person. Even if I could do it, black magic is a delicate subject. Besides, my magic power is only fire and light." Explained Himiko seriously, magic themes often showed the more serious side of her.

"Ah, come on Himiko-chan, sorry... Master, I can only ask you for help."

"Well..."

"You are the Cherry Crimson Mage, the most powerful, magical girl in the country. Surely you could teach me a thing or two without a problem."

"Wait… did you call me Cherry Crimson Mage?" Himiko blushed a little at the nickname that Kokichi added to her mage name.

"Of course I did, the books explained it, in a complicated way. They're nothing compared to you, because you're different. Aren't you?" Ouma smiled, God, what a little praise could do to the human mind.

"If you put it that way, fine. I can't teach you black magic, but I can teach you magic that adapts to the user's element. Based on that, we can work with your magic." Wow, her eagerness to speak now was noticeable. Kokichi took note for the future.

"Are you serious?! This will be so amazing! I promise to be the best student." responded the supreme leader excited, hoping to learn real magic.

"Ok, then I'll do my best as your teacher in the magic arts. We'll start with figuring out your element." Himiko took her hat, grabbed a piece of coffee cloth that was on the floor, and layed over the hat to cover the hole.

"As long as you don't blow up something like the cauldron accident, I'll be quiet." Himiko ignored the grape boy's words in order to concentrate. She waited a second, took off the rag and held her hat out. Ouma grabbed the thing that was now inside.

"A mutant flower?" asked Kokichi with disappointment, he analyzed the strangely colored sunflower. Red on one side, and the other was white in color.

"You really don't understand anything. It's a material sample of my elements, red for fire and white for light. It will take a few days to learn this, but..."

"Okay, it doesn't sound so hard." interrupted Kokichi holding his hands behind his neck, forsaking the knot of his broken scarf, which caught Himiko´s attention. "Nothing is in my hand." She watched as he laid the scarf over his left hand, which held nothing.

"Nyeh!" She cried in surprise, out of nowhere, Kokichi held a black rose with green dots in front of her. It meant that he was a user of dark magic and a little wind magic, it was a rarity in the magical world to have two powers.

"It wasn't that complicated, child's play." Kokichi said with a mocking smile.

"Well, that saves me hours of explanation. Don't feel so smug about a level two-act." Himiko said folding the rag, unimpressed.

"Simple trick."

"Hmm?" Himiko looked up, Kokichi brought his finger to his lips and then showed his scarf and rose.

"This isn't magic, fake magic is nothing but a simple test of skill and ability. With a little visual play, I can learn that in five minutes. I want something bigger, something that'll help me with my plans. I just hope you can really teach me, don't want a disappointment, so let's be serious." commented the boy, as he walked towards Yumeno, smirking.

"I will not allow you to mock magic, I'm not one of those imposters that use tricks and call themselves mages. I would give my life to defend true magic."

"Wow, you take it seriously, that's great." Ouma thought, watching as his master sighed to calm down, pointing at his flower.

"This is the reflection of our soul. It has a very deep meaning." Kokichi took the flower out of his hand and examined it.

"Then... according to you, this is the reflection of Master´s soul. You're boring, although, it matches what I think about you Himiko-chan, you have two sides." She stood still, but answered.

"I Know, I know perfectly well that there are two parts of me, but it is not something I should take lightly. There are occasions where the secrets of a mage must remain in the dark forever." Kokichi looked at her blankly.

"That's the way things are, it's normal for people to have secrets… but yours is scarier." Now Ouma was speaking with a serious tone, moving the table in front of Yumeno, who looked at him confused.

"That fear, whether internal or external, will always be an obstacle for you to overcome, and I don't see you determined to fight it. And that is very bad… but it's your life, your mind. You'll have to live with the consequence. This flower is nothing more than a cheap illusion of how you feel." Kokichi throws the flower on the table.

Himiko didn't feel comfortable with her familiar giving her a sermon, so she avoided looking him in the eyes.

"You should break that shell that's trapping you, don't expect anything to change, that would be pathetic… as I was some time ago." Kokichi grabbed Himiko´s hand, to see this facet of the supreme leader was so strange to her.

"But don't worry! I'll be by your side if you go in the wrong direction, I'll protect you." he smiled and Himiko couldn't avoid blushing.

"Now our fates are intertwined, the covenant bond that united us, it's a mutual duty now, as it should be." Kokichi linked his fingers with hers, and then brought them closer to his face "Together we'll win this game, no matter the blood on our hands." now, he held a grim expression, a smile of madness that broke the warm atmosphere.

"Go away!" cried Himiko frightened, taking a few steps back.

"Wow, you love being dramatic." again he returns to his calm demeanor. How could he change his entire attitude so fast?

"You're too strange Kokichi. I honestly don't know if I should take you seriously, or if it's another joke of yours." the mage answered annoyed, with a little sweat coming down her cheeks.

"That's up to you, and you'll get used to this. Although I admit it was fun." Kokichi returned to wrapping his plaid scarf around his neck, and then taking his rose from the table.

"But I want to be clear Himiko-chan… if we're going to do this together, whether with the help of D.I.C. E, our classmates, or any of our future allies, we must trust our union. Rather than master and familiar, or mage and Supreme leader, but as survivors, you must count on me." Kokichi extended his flower to Himiko, who held doubts, but raised her hand to take the rose.

"Fine… I'll trust you." it was the only thing she could say, did Yumeno really have to trust the pact and put Kokichi first? Or was he playing with her.

"Guys, come to the waiting room on the first floor, now!" Kaito's voice abruptly spoke from the loudspeakers, and by his tone, it sounded urgent.

Kokichi sighed, approaching a door and opening it.

"After you, you can think about what happened today tonight. You will see that my commitment to you is real, Nishishi." She didn't know why, but Himiko ran away, perhaps it was an act for him, so she couldn't ask anymore about the blackboards, or the mission abroad that the members of D.I.C.E. were on. Himiko had to think carefully, she hoped that Kaito's situation would help distract her mind.

"This is going to give me a brain aneurysm." the mage was so distracted that she didn't realize that there was a broom on the floor, slipping and almost falling to the ground. Fortunately, she'd been able to grab onto the knob of a door.

"That was close, almost...!" Himiko's hat nearly came off in the air. She couldn't prevent her face from acquiring a reddish color, there standing a few feet away were Kaede and Shuichi, demonstrating their love, it seems that the current situation brought them much closer. Wait, was that a tongue?

"Whaa! Akamatsu-chan took Shuichi away from me, and now the piano freak is going to practically assault him in front of me, I hate my life." Kokichi was now next to the mage. The couple was taken out of their moment, seeing as the dictator was pretending to cry, and the mage was blushing, petrified.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" cried Shuichi, trying to explain himself.

"You were going to create a baby, don't lie." said the grape boy, still crying.

"Tongue... saliva… love" were the only words that came out of Himiko´s lips, who was still trembling, pointing with her hand to the now, passionate couple.

"Moo, what a shame, I should control myself." whispered Kaede.

"Anyway, the idiot Kaito is calling us for something. I'm sure neither of you heard. I recommend the top floor next time, come on master." Kokichi splashed soda in the magical girls face to wake her up from her petrified state. She doesn't hesitate to pursue him in order to give him a punishment, to which Ouma simply laughs.

"I'm sorry, I reacted badly." the pianist said, apologizing for her attitude.

"It's fine. Our emotions won… we need to go." the detective took his girlfriend's hand. Both walked forward, following Himiko´s cries and Kokichi´s laugh.

Upon reaching the room, they found Kaito and Maki waiting for them.

"Way to go Shuichi, I never thought you'd be so fast, alas that's expected from my sidekick." Kaito spoke, giving a thumbs up, as a sign of approval.

"Momota-kun!" replied Saihara embarrassed.

"Anyway, the four of us have things to do, what's wrong?" asked Ouma smiling, wearing some scratches on his face, caused by the Cherry Crimson Mage's fury. More like a crimson kitten to him.

"Look at this." Maki turned on the TV in the room. He'd left Dr. Seth with Chiaki to come. On the TV were thirteen teenagers in some kind of a oral trial, debating hard, they knew them very well.

"Wait a minute, they're..."

"...class 78, apparently they're not safe from this." Kaito finished the phrase that Kaede couldn't articulate.

"There's no doubt... Naegi was the one who killed Maizono!"

"You're wrong, Fukawa-san!" most of them blamed Makoto for the crime.

"Wait, Naegi-kun murdered Maizono-san?" asked Himiko, not understanding what was going on.

"We're talking about Naegi, he was quite a normal person, and anyone could tell from afar that he liked Maizono. Don't you remember how she would skip her rehearsals to eat with him? It was just a matter of time before they become a couple." the astronaut in training was confused, it made no sense to him.

"This is a live broadcast. Apparently, this is a game of death that developed within the academy. If the culprit of a murder is not blamed in the trial, they go free while others die. If it fails, only the culprit dies. That robotic bear is like a host." the general appeared behind them, watching the trial.

"Whoa, it sounds so interesting, I wish I was there."

"If you don't shut your mouth, I will. Permanently." threatened Maki, Kokichi kept his smile, appreciating the show.

"There was sixteen in the class, if Sayaka Maizono is dead, there should be fifteen. But there's only thirteen in the trial, with an empty place." analyzed Shuichi.

"Enoshima Junko also passed away. She tried to challenge the robot called Monokuma, who killed her by throwing spears into her body.

"Junko is dead?!" said Himiko, if Junko was dead, everything had to return to normal, but her theory was incorrect.

"We don't have the video of her death, those who are still alive talked about it. There's her funeral photo." the TV showed Junko´s photo with an "X" but something didn't fit for Kokichi and Saihara.

"Ouma-Kun also noticed, that's not Junko's face." they both looked at each other for a few moments, but it was only a hypothesis so that would be kept secret for now.

"I don't see Mukuro Ikusaba, did she escape?" asked Kokichi in his mind, in a few minutes the image of Maizono´s corpse passed by, Himiko endured the desire to vomit, while Kaede and Kaito couldn't stand to look for more than five seconds.

"Death by bleeding out, the knife went through a vital organ." commented Maki, for an assassin, it was easy for her to identify the cause of death. A kitchen knife being the murder weapon, coupled with other factors, it was clear a rookie was responsible for the murder.

"Come on, if the case is already is solved, than this is a disappointment. I expected more." Kokichi sighed, how could they be so foolish not to notice the clear evidence?

"What do you mean, Ouma-kun?" asked Kaede, he only looked at the detective with a smile.

"I'll let you have this, Saihara-chan, go ahead. Besides, they might not believe me if I say it."

Saihara looked carefully at the image, trying to see what Kokichi saw. Wait, on the wall, there was something written.

"Close to Maizono-san's back, you can see how she wrote something with her own blood." Saihara pointed to the spot, helping his friends to see it too.

"A number code, insurance she was delirious."

"Wrong. For a general, you're pretty bad at this." mocked Kokichi, luckily the old man had a lot of patience.

"I don't think that's relevant."

"Hold on Kaede. Ouma-kun is right, it seems like a number code. But considering that Maizono-san wrote backwards, we just need to turn the numbers. 'Leon'"

"I'm so glad we have the same logical minds, we should be partners!" ignoring the dictator, the others processed the information.

"So it was Leon Kuwata." Maki saw many mistakes in his murder, it was clear that he'd done it impulsively.

The Headmaster's daughter, Kyoko Kirigiri, with Makoto Naegi, came to the same conclusion, explaining to their classmates, and cornering Kuwata who finally snapped.

"It was self-defense! She tried to kill me!" screamed Leon desperately, trying to save his life.

"Upupupu, that's not a justification, murder is murder, and as in any good society, you must pay. It's punishment time!" everyone watched as Leon tried to escape, but a chain was tied to his neck. He was pulled violently to a post, then slaughtered by thousands of baseballs.

"That was too cruel." Kaede covered her mouth with both hands, horrified.

"Very evil." Himiko, was behind Kokichi, fighting the desire to hug him, or anyone. She had to be strong.

"Don't know what's worse, that Leon killed, or that Maizono used Naegi to blame him for the kill, so she escapes." Kaito was also speechless, she couldn't tolerate such actions. Especially on the part of her best friend's idol, and crush.

"They seek to convey despair. Calm down, don't fall into the trap." spoke Maki, she didn't like to play the role of cheering people up, but she had to prevent them from becoming too sad.

"I agree with the young woman. It is clear that it's a method to lower our morality. Also, young Sayaka's actions were driven by despair. She wasn't thinking clearly." commented the sergeant.

"So, despair." Ouma whispered. Yumeno couldn't decipher his look, what would he be thinking?

"We mustn't expose ourselves to this transmission. I can understand that they're students from the same academy, but try to keep your mind cold. This is between us, no one should know. Not even the doctors." the sergeant says leaving the room, turning off the TV and taking the remote so that no one could turn on the TV again.

The group stood in silence, letting the hours pass, with vague attempts from Kaede and Kaito to lighten the mood.

Saihara, Himiko, and Maki kept quiet, thinking. But Kokichi was off to the side, considering his plan.

"Wow, they came..." the supreme leader murmured getting up and walking towards the main entrance. The others observed him curiously, when they began to hear noise in the distance, they didn't hesitate to follow him.

"Let them pass."

"You don't have the authority, just the—"

"I'm only informing you as a courtesy, they'll be coming in one way or another." Kokichi looked out into the distance. The organizations van, could be seen escaping from a horde of people wearing bear helmets. It looked like a zombie movie scene. Only it became even more unreal when a fucking laser beam came shooting out of the back of the van, which crashed sideways against a corner near the building.

"What the hell?!" shouted Kaito, surprised like the others by the sudden laser.

From out of the smoke, came Freak and Clown, slightly beaten, but okay.

"We brought you a little surprise." Freak smiled. A madman tried to kill her from behind, but a big shadow appeared from the hull and threw him violently into the horde.

"Gonta will protect friends." Spoke the insect lover determinedly.

"Gonta!" shouted Kaede and Kaito happy, but there were more.

"Thank you very much for helping us, Freak. Atua will reward you in the very near future."

"Angie!" now it was Himiko who screamed with joy, one of her best friends was alive.

"It's nothing southern brunette, better move ass before we die." both girls started running towards the hospital. The sergeant, with the veracity that they were also students from the academy, asked his soldiers to cover them.

"Stop whining and move, I'm not going to take care of a piece of junk."

"That's discrimination against robots, can't you see I lost my left arm for a shot at that damn thing!"

"Don't complain robot fag, that was fucking exciting. I'll take care of the repairs, because I'm a fucking genius."

"Kibo" said Saihara, they had a good friendship, so to see him… almost fine, he was very happy.

"And who's gonna give me some love motherfuckers?!" screamed Miu from afar, starting the run to the hospital with Clown and Kibo.

"No one would worry about a useless and dirty pig like your Miu." Kokichi said with a mocking smile.

So everyone could get inside, one of the soldiers threw a smoke bomb that would drive the maniacs away from the entrance, for a short time.

"Dirty…useless...pig...that hurts." groaned Miu, no one understood why Iruma was aroused from being insulted, one of the mysteries of life.

"Angie!" Himiko yelled embracing her religious friend, who received her with open arms.

"It's okay, Himiko. Atua is always watching you and me. I appreciate that we are together, besides..." replied Angie with her typical smile, then something moved from her yellow jacket, revealing a small white animal.

"Shiro!" Himiko hugged her pet, unable to avoid crying, she was so happy. Was this the surprise that Kokichi mentioned earlier?

"Here it is. It's not much, but it has information that you may be interested in." a little further away, and taking advantage of the others reunions. Freak gave a USB stick to her leader secretly, who slid it into his pocket.

"What about the others?" whispered Kokichi earnestly, looking to the opposite side of the hall as Freak.

"Everyone is fine, a little separated from each other, but fine. In groups of three, except Onion and Punk, they're out of town, for now. They'll be coming soon."

"Well done Freak, follow the flow. We'll talk business on the roof later, meet me at 3:00 in the morning."

"As is your will, supreme leader." both returned to the others.

"Do you know anything about the others?" asked Kaede, hoping to help those who were still missing.

"Sadly, no. Miu was giving me necessary maintenance when all the chaos began. We met Gonta and Angie during the getaway. We took refuge in Miu´s lab that's out of the academy until they helped us get back with you." said Kibo, upset that he couldn't be useful in saving more of his dear friends, just like Gonta.

"Gonta frustrated, not being able to save friends."

"Then Kokichi´s allies found you, how?" asked Maki, suspiciously, she still didn't trust Ouma or his group.

"We received a call for help on the radio, we used one of the soldiers computer to track their location. Kokichi gave us the order, we went, we brought their asses here, and done. Easy peasy lemon squeezy." Freak countered, with a mocking smile, which Maki didn't like.

"How could you send them out?!" shouted Kaito to Kokichi.

"We're prepared for everything, and your welcome for bringing your companions here almost unharmed." Clown responded for his leader, who was satisfied by the answer.

"Thank the great Miu Iruma. If it wasn't for me, you three would be dead. I'll be waiting for your fucking thanks."

"Miu, this is not the time to boost your ego, you must—Hmm!" Kibo feels his function to speak be disconnected.

"I will give you a punishment later, be a grateful robot. I'll take you as my future project." claimed the inventor, holding the mobile control to turn the Kibo functions on or off.

"I need to know what else they saw while outside. It may help us." spoke the general, looking towards Freak, who looked to her leader, who nodded.

"You can speak, they need to know. Besides, it will help me understand the context of this game, Nishishi."

"Okay, here's the story, told by the unstable Freak. I hope to entertain you."

.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the favorites and the followers, glad to know your support, next chapter will see Freak rescue story, and return to Kokichi point of view, please let me know what you think with a review, promise I will read and send an answer in the next episode, thanks for reading, kuna out.**

 **.**

 **Reply to Reviews!**

 **Jpach07: Ouma es un cabron, pero tranquilo, Himiko tendra su revancha pronto.**

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan: Maybe because most of the toxic fandom cannot tolerate seeing Kokichi or Himiko in a ship that is not a gay one, but I personally don't care, anyone can ship what they want-**


	5. Chapter 5

**P.S: I ask for your understanding, English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical errors if someone wants to help me with the correction, send PM!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Trust**

"It's Iruma Miu" with those words from their leader, Yuna (Freak under the command of DICE), look it, arms crossed, staring at nothing.

"It is not that crazy bitch who loves to create weird things?" asked Clown, trying to keep the antenna in position, in a funny pose, as if he was trying to give the signal to an old television.

"That one, even now, a weirdo in the society, nishishi" the group saw how Kokichi mocked, but everyone here knew, they won the big one.

"Well, may be useless as a human, but her talent is useful, and want it, is part of the plan" Kokichi expression change his classic mocking, to a serious one, debating the best strategy, and only one question was what to do when the Supreme Leader had this expression.

"What is your order?" asked three members at the same time, watching as their leader smile, looking at the direction where the signal came, all thanks to the radio they stolen from the army.

"Freak and Clown, go to the area of the signal and bring her, or them if she has a group here. Punk, you go with them to the Central Avenue, then you will go to the radio station, with their antenna, tune our signal, we must locate others, return to life."

"Code?"

"I'll be good with you, purple code" didn't matter that Kokichi doesn't saw their faces, knew all three were smiling.

"To the world conquer!" the three members of DICE leaped from the roof of the hospital, while Kokichi was the pointing to their objective, as a born leader, was a kind gesture of the army bring parachutes to escape and leave them here when the worst scenario happens.

"Here, let's fall at two o'clock" the three end in the middle of the street, were seen by those bear zombies.

"Freak, covering my back, I'll see if one of these things works to go ride."

"Fuck you Punk" Freak will use her best friends, Bloody and Reaper, her two partners in hell, not so short to be knives, but not so long to be swords, are only two pieces of metal, sharp "Hope you don't mind I kill you? Great! with your permission."

Yuna/Freak begin with the massacre, it was only five minutes until Punk could turn on a car, but the fun already blinded freak, and the shooting of Clown with a gun doesn't help.

"Cut, bleeding, dying, repeat" four simple words, a deep meaning. Clown had to give a kick her in the back to stop, throwing an inert body into the mass of zombies bears to distract them.

"Enough, the truck leaves us" Freak run into the back of the car, and seconds later started, running over several bodies, it was so unreal but woke up that primitive emotion, a forbidden one.

"Fucking Freak, I know that you have a trauma, but please, could you avoid they kill us for once?"

"Never, Clown, even in your wildest dreams."

"You are lying?" she was covered with blood, it is the wrong thing to wear white cloth, so easy to mess, raised her mask, revealing a quizzical smile.

"Maybe" could see how Punk sighed, as he was driving between this dead world.

"Damn dysfunctional family the supreme leader created."

Of course, the story of how they rescued the supreme leader classmates had more stuff like that, but no one here wants to know the morbid details, in addition to the real secret of the mission, so she did the obvious.

 **Lie.**

Freak/Yuna narrated a little fantasy story, as they left back to the middle of the night, as they slowly walked the streets, found them in a bunker, as Gonta ask, thanks to their clothes, if they are Kokichi´s family, how they took them to transport, and be chased by a horde of people with furry bears complex.

Then why she has no blood in her work clothes? Simple, they were the base for clean clothes, for all, was anti hygienic to go with the same clothes for days, but first had to make a ´clean.´

"They are lying" of course, that any group had to be an annoying person, Maki Harukawa.

"Harukawa-san, I can verify that their version after finding us is true, please calm down" the robot try to calm her down, it seemed unreal that there was a teenage robot in these times, shame that is as normal as a human.

"Kokichi, what are you planning?"

"Me?, you are mean Harumaki-chan, should thank me for bringing alive our fellow friends" response from Ouma, with this false performance of sadness, Maki tries to grab his neck.

"Too slow" all move fast, action to protect the king, Punk caught Makis´s arm that tries to grab Kokichi. Clown took her other arm with force, and Freak´s contribution put a scalpel in the neck of the assassin, is behind her.

"And bad move" Kokichi pointed out with his hand to Makis had front, as if his hand was a gun "bum, you would now be dead, you should be colder, this is not typical of the ultimate assassin, nishishi" without wasting time, Kaede, Kaito, and Kibo calmed things. After receiving the signal, the members of DICE release Maki, who look to Freak coldly, seeing her mask. Freak draw her attention to the right, seeing Himiko, who looked at her with fear, being embraced by the religious fanatic, who looked at her with a weird smile, always towards enemies, and lost opportunities for making new friends.

 **The reality of my life**

It's been a while since the incident, and things had changed, bringing good and bad things, now Kokichi had Miu´s brain, with a little extortion, would have access to several inventions, but would have to wait, at a hospital in ruins, the options were limited. Makes fun of Kibo when Himiko and Saihara weren't available, and Gonta...well is alive, would seek something for the Tarzan of the insects later.

On the other hand, the negative things came, only Kaede, Himiko, and surprisingly Kaito, thanked him for bringing to their ´friends´ saves, although, they made it clear, never send to DICE outside, what a way to thank him. It was forbidden to cross with Maki, for obvious reasons, which didn't bother him, even with that, always need to be on guard. Himiko and Saihara were a little more distant, was logical, the mage now has one of her best friends, and Saihara was sharing saliva with Kaede, Kokichi felt loneliness, but he was already accustomed, he had his family with him, only that matter.

"What was your part of the plan, Matsuda-senpai?" he asked in a low voice, speaking to himself, playing with the black marker in his right hand.

"Here is your drink cokes, Kokichi" listen as someone spoke to him from behind, but ignore it completely, looking the board number one, typical, when it was an exciting challenge, this would be his highest priority.

"..."

"Hey, is gonna taste bad..." Kokichi interrupts.

"I need a second point of view, Yuna, your moderately intelligent mind can be useful to me."

"Lie, just wants to talk about someone real, to not seem crazy, just talk" with only two in the hidden room, at might night, could talk in peace.

"That is lack of respect to your leader. I will think how to punish you later" Kokichi´s mocking smile remain for only a few seconds, returning his gaze to the board "what do think?"

"Well, it is clear that Junko Enoshima was the mastermind behind all this, aided by Mukuro Ikusaba, you only need to tie the loose ends, in theory, Junko is dead, and the military sister is missing."

"Oh, I had not noticed those obvious details, thank you for your great help" Kokichi responded with evident sarcasm.

"If you want more clues, going further back. The murder of Natsumi Kuzuryu" Yuna brought another blackboard, and sack some papers which brought from the base, hitting the photo of the younger daughter of the leader of the most respected Yakuza clan in Japan.

"Was easy case, she was killed by a girl named Sato, both on the same class, they had a shady past, Sato had a sexual obsession for Koizumi Mahiru, days later, she suicide in prison, I see only an isolated case."

"That you put the reserve course in a critical point, a burden for headmasters, be obligated by social laws to have a course for normal people, and what happened days later?" Kokichi put some notes of newspapers on the board two.

"The massacre of the Student Council had already contemplated before, by what Onion could get before the information was deleted, someone began a game of death. By photographs, the hysteria caused panic, leading to killing each other, and the only survivor, died in strange circumstances, an experiment for the game that Junko wanted to create" Yuna believed that there was out of place in that case, something, but couldn't see what.

"The point is, for some strange reason, Junko focused on class 77 to create her despair unit, a separate class which was reunited by Nanami-senpai, but why them?"

"Kokichi, see it in this way, Nanami Chiaki became hope for the class, she brought together again, sounds like the kind of things that a psychopath as Junko Enoshima would love to destroy" Kokichi look at her with a mocking smile.

"Are you telling me that there are people like the baby boss falling into despair by the death of a classmate, and not by her younger sister's death? Hahaha, oh God, that's so pathetic". True, the family was more important, but people are very different.

"Hey, do you would fall in despair if we die?" or your classmates?" the laughter fell silent abruptly, the leader DICE look at Yuna seriously, before smiling.

"Yes, no, maybe" then returned to see some scattered papers by the tables "in short, you just made me remember previous cases, I will concentrate on some mysteries of day zero, you can get out, Yuna."

"You act different, could be because you can't disturb the magician with the strange lip, and the emo detective now? Let me guess, is because you are evil and always had to be alone?"

"..."

"Or is it that...!" without notice, Kokichi attacked her with the edge of scissors, which was stopped by the grip of the right hand of the girl.

"You are testing my patience, Yuna, I gave an order, since when you disobey your leader?" she could be seen as Kokichi´s obscured, in contrast to the same quizzical smile. Yuna was removed her mask, revealing those dark eyes oranges, and those white tufts on her front, with the same smile.

"You're lucky that my life is yours, fine, I will leave you with your research, waiting for the next order" Yuna disarmed Kokichi, throwing the scissors away from both, though the Supreme Leader didn't show any resistance, both exchanged glances and smiles, if a thing both are similar, it is that both were crazy people.

When Yuna leaves, Kokichi opted to walk around the floor, now that it is late, could walk free without worrying about anyone, of course, just had to avoid the area where Maki was, the night walks were the best choice to think about their options, as someone evil.

"I wonder how many ultimate students will be outside? We were a large number of students. It is doubtful that we are the only ones we have escaped. I need the useful ones" that was in his mind, there was so much information he wanted to know, and so few viable sources, then, a noise bring his head back to reality.

"Hmm?"

The scene was too violent, didn't remember how she had arrived here, listening to explosions and debris falling to her around, she didn't want to die.

"I'm exhausted..." Himiko felt as her legs burned, fall in her knees, watching as Tenko and Kokichi fought by piling stones in a specific area, didn't know that, and was not interested, just wanted to get out of there.

"..."

"...!" Himiko could hear nothing, they argued for something, because didn't remember to see these expressions of panic and stress in both. Kokichi ran to the side, to another wall, to find a way out by moving debris, while Tenko to force to stop to whatever who was behind the makeshift barricade.

"Stop...is useless...is over" the mage whisper, looking at the floor "we will never leave alive" apparently, her words made effects, both Kokichi and Tenko looked at each other in silence, she knew, without magic, Himiko was just a load.

"Yumeno-san..." there was static, fast movements, they are running from something, and now everything was different, uncut. Now had Kokichi´s scarf around her head, and with Tenko´s necklace, with the rattlesnake intact, in her right hand, on the side...Tenko.

"Tenko!" scream with all the strength that her throat could, her best friend was on the ground, face down, with blood coming out of her womb with the stretched arm.

"Shut up...she is alive..." just noticed Kokichi in front of here, dirty, tired, with an open head wound.

"What happened? Where are the others? Tell me how to help them, if I reloaded my magic will be able to...?" without notice, Kokichi collapsed beside her, finished reloaded his head on her shoulder

"What now?! "There is no time for jokes!..." all shame by body contact leaves her mind, there was no response "...hey...Kokichi?...Kokichi?!" only silence.

"Come on...wake up, don't leave me alone, I can't be alone, I'm scared, I need...both of you" Himiko trie to use her healing magic, but it was useless, in what had spent her magic power? She needed it now.

"Shh...is already done...good job..." the fact to feel a warm liquid on her shoulder didn't like it" If you see them... tell them...I...that..." nothing, the white noise increased, Himiko wanted to hear, but couldn't, want to know what she was yelling, but no, is impossible, a ceiling light appeared abruptly, seeing two shadows, stare, smiling at her.

"Help me!"

Of nowhere, Himiko was in her hospital room, panting, as if she had run a marathon, the good news had awakened from a nightmare, bad news, remained trapped in another.

"Help me...interesting way to wake up from a nightmare, wish I was who scared you, nishishi" for her biggest surprise, there was her family, looking at her with curiosity, with a bit of mockery, sitting with his legs up, recharging his head, it is scare became anger and shame.

"Pervert!" Himiko tries to slap him, but unlike the last time, Kokichi managed to stop the slap.

"Sorry Himiko-chan, but now I'm not in the mood to play, not to mention that a slap attack is too predictable" by the tone of voice, it seemed that he was telling the truth, at least was not the only one that was a bad moment.

"That does not give you right to my room."

"As not to wake me up in the middle of the night with your screams."

"You're not even sleeping on this floor."

"Nishishi, well, you got me, just passing by here when I hear your screams, and that is something I'm never going to lose" if it were not for tiredness, Himiko would set his underwear on fire, again, however, she could not waste magic.

"These exhausted physically and mentally."

"Uh?"

"You're still an open book, trouble sleeping, which is strange to be someone so lazy, psychological stress I assume. Angie´s hugs don't help at all, would you have preferred to Tenko instead? right?" now Kokichi spoke as if he was her psychologist, moving around her bed with the chair, which had wheels.

"Don't say nonsense. I would never be so vile to wish that a friend is outside, in danger" claim Himiko, who contained the urge to yell.

"Oh, please forgive me, I didn't know that listen ´Atua´ every ten seconds was the solution to everything, as if religion were to solve all this hell" Angie´s hugs gave her calm, with those soft words, it was not like Tenko, which almost caused her to vomit the lunch by her strong hugs. Although, on the other side. Angie pulled to her beloved God Atua on all topics, if they talk about food, Atua, if Himiko speaks about past memories, boom, Atua, if she was looking for advice, not guess?, Atua. Don't get the wrong idea. The mage had much affection for Angie, but, Angie was not the kind of friend who needs at this time.

"You're thinking about it. You know I am telling the truth."

"I also see that this is affecting you, you've been more erratic since your friends returned, more quietly, you haven't made a single joke to Kibo, which is very rare" whoa, Himiko showed a slight improvement, Kokichi was now sure that she laid down in detail small.

"I'm very busy dealing with research. I recognize that bothers me not to have the chance to play, you will notice that the situation is not the best. Remember you that the provisions are almost over, and very soon we will have to leave, but don't worry, everything for this win game" Kokichi returned to that ghoulish face, his surprise was big when there was no reaction, Himiko maintained the same expression, visibly annoyed and tired.

"You can fool me twice, but once known, your mind games have no effect with me" Supreme Leader hidden his astonishment easily, he should take advantage of the mage showed a new improvement, all according to the plan.

"Now you are becoming boring Himiko-chan, and I am thinking that the only you don't have a drastic change" Kokichi look to the ceiling, with an expression of annoyance, hoping that Himiko asks, which happened.

"What do you mean?"

"You notice it, Saihara-chan continues to Akamatsu-chan as mosquito looking for blood, will never see them separate. I would say that they would go to the bathroom together if they could, you remember the expressions of love they show" Kokichi was right, she also notice it, a created a dependency of Saihara to Kaede, Himiko thought was for their loving situation. However, looked like he needed the approval or support of his girlfriend to do all. Kokichi continued.

"Akamatsu-chan and Momota-chan, seem to stay positive, but even they know that the situation is at its limit. Harukawa is more cold and distant. So even fake astronaut has trouble getting a few words. Newcomers, the useless pig will have an anxiety attack if she doesn't invent something, Kibo is a useless piece of metal without his laser beam, Gonta acts like a three-year-old child, and Angie...remains as Angie" he was right, removing free insults, all of us was different.

"It is normal, they have changed, I have changed, you have also changed, these situations draw the real people inside of us" answered Himiko facing the window, recalling the last day of classes, rather than everything went to shit. The silence remains for a few moments, each lost in their own things, up to which the dictator from his seat.

"I already got bored, see ya, oh, and I'm still waiting for my classes of magic."

"Patience, everything in its time."

"Shit, it is as I was talking to the drunken teacher who taught us once, don't know how someone can drink alcohol by the eyes and not be blind" Ouma hears a light laugh, do Yumeno laugh with a comment of his? Officially the world is crazy now.

"When you are not rude and annoying, your company is passable" the comment didn't pass unnoticed by Kokichi.

"I am not interested in if you uncomfortable or not, I just hope you don't regret give me your trust, after all, I'm an evil person" he walks to the hall, but stopped in dry "and before I forget it, when we leave this building, go to the room where the door to my games room, I leave you a gift, as a thank you for your service as my master in magic arts, have sweet nightmares" he closed the door without flip, leaving Himiko alone with her thoughts.

She wasn't so concerned about those reasons, evident that being at the end of the world, unaware of your friends and coworkers was stressful, however, what hiding under her body was the reason for her stress, a letter, a letter from Himiko´s master.

"Please, this is a joke, master" Himiko take the letter with her hand, creasing it more than it already was, an invitation, something that will bring more problems, not only to her but Kokichi, as her family, in addition to others, it ended up close to them.

"You should get ready, Crimson owl" by the corner of her eye, saw a shadow in the window frame, but when Himiko flip, it was only the flapping of a raven, oh no

"Stupid rituals."

The next morning, all were enjoying their breakfast in the dining room, less Maki and Gonta, who were guards in the place of Chiaki. And Iruma...does anyone cares where is Iruma?

"I'm sick of mashed potatoes" complained Himiko in a high voice, eating broccoli.

"I also, Yumeno-san" Saihara support in a low voice.

"Surprise" shouted Kokichi behind them, hugging their shoulders with a smile, was now in playful mode.

"Take off, is a lack of respect for touching a girl without her consent."

"Ouma-kun is not a good time for your games."

Kokichi ignores all and continued looking for fight or anger anyone until Kokichi gets the best news of the day.

"Supreme Leader," said Clown on the door frame.

"What do you want useless? can't you see that I have fun here?" said Kokichi, complaining until hearing the four magic words.

"There was another murder" all spat on their food from the surprise, some even coughed, instead, Kokichi smiled.

"Great! Right about time!"

"Kokichi! What is he talking? Kokichi! Son of a bitch!" Kaito cry at Ouma, but he decide to ignore, never lose time with someone more idiot, anyway, they would follow him.

"Look" Clown lit tv, showing the second victim, Chihiro Fujisaki, an apparent death, along with the ugly girl with glasses and the tramp of dreadlocks, easier targets, but the scene of the crime was peculiar.

"It seems that the killer had crucified him, almost assure that his death was a strong blow to the head, Clown, be a useful and focused message" Clown, obeyed ´Bloodbath Fever´, a murder for pleasure? Nishishi, finally an interesting case".

"Ouma-kun! What is..." the words of Kaede died when they saw the screen, another murdered, even someone fell from the impression, if Kokichi had to bet, it would be Kaito.

"Fujisaki-san...why?" whispered Kibo, in shock, the newcomers knew of the game with the class 78 but didn't expect so much brutality.

"Atua, carries his soul to the eternal light" Angie knelt to pray for Chihiro´s soul.

"Kokichi, agree to stop seeing that," said Kaede, mad at him.

"Really? I don't remember having accepted that" the Supreme Leader, scratching his cheek with his finger as he tries to remember."

"Damn you" Kaito was ready to pummel Kokichi, but forget something.

"Wouldn't do it if I was you" said Punk, recharging his back against the wall, playing with a knife.

"You are nothing without your friends?"

"You tell me, it is good to have friends, isn't it true?" Kokichi responded with sarcasm, as Kaito speeches about friendship were never missing.

"You're..."

"Clown, turn off the television, I start my research to distance, to kill time" Kokichi pushed aside Kaito and Kibo to leave, although he hears the reminder of Himiko.

"Don't forget to be present later below. We'll talk about how to get out of here safely and is an order" Kokichi laugh, dedicating an arrogant smile.

"As ordering, master" Kokichi left the room, knowing how they were shouting things, even if indirectly, saved their life, noticed Kaede whisper to Himiko, intending to talk soon. Just a thought went through the mind of Kokichi Ouma

"Everything is going according to plan."

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter, a assure you the next one will have more action, please, leave reviews, give your opinion, motive me to update more often, thanks for the favorites and followers also, kuna out.**

 **Answering reviews:**

 **Jpach07: Me alegra que entiendas las cosas, y todo se pondra mas interante para ambos en un futuro cercano, gracias por seguir la historia!**


End file.
